Mending a broken heart
by Modochi
Summary: Asked out on a date by Sonic as her birthday gift, Amy Rose is more then just hurt when it turns out that Sonic is just using the date to make his ex girlfriend Sally Acorn jealous. As she falls into a deep depression, her friends try their best to cheer her up, but their help might make it even worse then it already is.
1. I'm going home

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to SEGA, SonicTeam and Archie comics, I claim no ownership of them nor am I attempting to make a profit out of using them.

* * *

**Part I**

**I'm going home.**

* * *

I must have cried enough to fill up a lake by now, I know for a fact that my pillow is wet and some of my covers and mattress is too, which is only natural since I've been lying here on my bed crying for the past 2 hours if my clock is right.

Why am I crying you ask, well, to answer that we have to go back four hours in time and across town, yup, we're going from the outskirts of Station Square where I live to the neon lights flooded downtown, the place where all who is something shows up and no place ever sleeps, you want lobster and champagne at 7AM in the morning, you could get it here.

And this part of the city was a place I had passed through once or twice, but I had never actually stayed in it for more than a few minutes due to feeling so out of place even on the streets, and this place was destined to be the place where I soared among the clouds and crashed to the ground in a span of just 3 hours, you see today was the day when I got one of my bday wishes granted, Sonic took me out on a real date as a present, and not just any kind of date, but a dream date.

Picture it for yourself, it is the evening of my 16th birthday and I, Amy Rose, have just come here from opening gifts, getting a birthday song sung for me and having eaten a big slice of Vanilla's fantastic cake with all of friends, in fact, I can still taste the combo of marzipan and strawberry cream from that cake that Vanilla worked so hard on, mmm, I feel like sneaking back to Vanilla's for a second slice right now, anyway, back to the date.

So, there we were, Sonic and I, sitting in one of the most fancy high class restaurants at square junction that just screams super expensive, I mean we got crystal glass, silver and gold metal utensils, porcelain plates with these hand painted landscapes on them of flowers and flickies, and just once for this one night only, my glass had real champagne in it that cost more than my entire monthly food budget.

As it was, I felt really out of place in my green and white dress, the people around were wearing silk and satin clothes that screamed hyper costly and special designed just for them and I'm sitting at a table in a cotton dress, shirt and vest outfit that cost less than the appetizer did, and when I took a careful look around, I noted the looks I was getting from several of the ladies present, I did belong there and they showed that with their hateful eyes and obvious critical talk amongst tables.

Shifting my feet around, I shivered as I considered that even my shoes looked out of place here and they were thankfully hidden under my dress and chair for the moment, simple green colored dress loafers with a cute bow on them, I had just gotten from Cream and I loved them dearly, but in this place, I may as well have wrapped used garbage bags around my feet, the reaction from the others would have been the same.

But enough of that, you're thinking that since Sonic invited me out, he must have something important to say or even a story to share about his last adventure, he has been gone for over two months again, but no, for the past two hours and thirty minutes he's been poking his food with his fork, sipped a bit of his champagne and stared right past me.

All attempts from me at making small talk have been met with single word answers or just a casual shrug of the shoulders and in a few cases, a sigh of annoyance from my date.

So, about twenty five minutes ago I stopped talking and just poked my own food, my appetite long gone by this point, I had been walking on clouds when I entered here and now I was sinking into the depts of a depression.

Why invite me out if you don't want to eat or talk with me Sonic? Did you lose a bet or did you get forced into it by one of our friends? Was it Shadow, Silver, Cream or I can't believe I even consider this option, but was it Eggman?

But to defuse all of those questions, I know why it was, I had heard about his romance with Sally Acorn and cried bitter tears over it many a night the past year, but about four months ago they broke up again, yeah again, in one year they had broken up and gotten together again a total of four times.

The last one was supposed to have been a pretty nasty breakup, shouting, yelling and even a slap from Sally, and while I had felt sorry for Sonic at getting his heart crushed, I had danced for joy inside my heart since it meant he was free to date again, but before I could ask him out, he vanished out on another one of his adventures/journeys across the globe.

While he was gone Sally met and hooked up with a new guy and somehow managed to become a sort of friend to me, we don't hang out or talk all that often, but we can have a good time together and even debate about stuff in a nonaggressive manner.

But I'm getting off topic again, you see, about an hour ago I noticed that while Sonic pretended to avoid looking at a particular part of the dinner area, I had noticed that his eyes always seemed to find the area just behind my left shoulder near the windows.

And using a discreet and completely original move of pretending to get my lipstick and hand held mirror from my purse hanging on the left side of my chair, I got a good look at the area Sonic was looking at and felt my mind go a bit cold, cause sitting at a table in the light of a candle was Sally, she was wearing the most gorgeous orange colored princess dress made of silk, large and expensive jewelry on her wrists, and head, yeah, she had a freaking tiara on her head and more than one ring on her fingers, each item was fitted with jewels that would have sent Rouge into a drooling state just from the sight of them.

At this point, my mind gears began to click into place and my anger grew a little as I once again heard Sonic sigh right from behind me, either Sonic was a massive jerkass right now, or he was a total bastard, because this could only mean two things to me.

Option one meant this was a complete accident that we were here at the same time and date as Sally with Sonic merely acting on old emotions and still fresh wounds in his heart and as much as it hurt me, it was a natural reaction that I could hopeful help him get over tonight or at least help lessen it to the point where he could at least talk to me.

Whereas option two would result in my fist impacting his face followed by my hammer turning him into a stain on the no doubt worth at least a million rings carpet below me, cause option two was the worst thing he could pull on my bday, it was the option where I was used by Sonic in a sick scheme to make Sally jealous and make her regret breaking up with him while my emotions were not only spat on, but my heart would also be ripped out and squished cruelly by this bozo.

And in a faint hope that option two was wrong, I went with option one and turned on the charm, keeping my flirting casual and Smalltalk open for anything, I asked him about everything from his day to day activities to his adventures in the past year and how he had gotten along with the rest of our friends recently.

A futile effort to say it mildly, none of it got through and when I mentioned Sally I got a killer glare from him that had me shut up and look down at the table in fear, clearly option one was a bust, a completely hopeless last ditch attempt from me to not feel trampled on was all it could be labeled as now.

Which led to me putting down my fork, casting one long look over at Sonic who had also put down his fork and was drumming his fingers on the edge of the table, I didn't need a mind reading device, I already knew what was on his mind, so far Sally hadn't looked away from her date so this make her sorry by making her jealous plot was a failure so far and Sonic hates failing at everything.

So, why is he so nervous and tense you ask, well, that's simple, Sonic wants Sally to look over at us, but since she hasn't so far he has to find a way to make her, most likely he'll either try to talk really loud to me, a fat chance of that since he acts as if I'm just a complete stranger, or he'll find some excuse to A wander up close to their table with me or B, bribe a waiter to deliver something to them and mention it's a gift from our table which will surely draw their attention towards us or him to be more precise.

To be honest, it's a stupid childish plan and my mind is starting to throb with the onset of a headache, so I polite look up at Sonic, flash him a smile as he turns to look at me and calmly inform him that I'm going to the bathroom before he can say anything, the look on his face which I catch before his hides it makes my eyes sting, for a full second he showed me nothing but anger and annoyance as I dared to delay his master plan.

Lowering my eyes as I stand up, I catch a few murmurs from the closets table and I blush in shame as the hushed voice telling her friends that I am a so called pick up can be heard regardless of the fat lady's attempt at whispering, she and her friends, no doubt everyone present but Sally must now view me as nothing more than a single night escort that the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog have selected from the common rabble to entertain him for the evening.

Oh how nice it is, please note my heavy sarcasm, as it simply thrills me to know that I am now considered something of a stand up from a simple hooker or prostitute, gods how I wish I was at home now with Cream and vanilla, stuffing myself sick on candy, popcorn and leftover party treats while watching a romantic movie.

Turning away, I stumble a bit as I walk towards the bathroom, the pristine white doors calling out to me as I know a form of shelter from all the hurtful eyes watching can be found behind it.

Closing the door behind me, I sigh as a few elderly cats cast me a look of… well, you know how they view me, and so I continue my trek through the bathroom, taking in the sight of the large mirrors, mahogany tables with their porcelain sinks before entering a stall, my heart sinking into my stomach as I sit down and attend to nature call.

I know I should be mad, I know I should use my hammer to cause damage to him for using me as a tool, but frankly right now, I don't care, my head hurts, my stomach is growling for real food and my bladder is empty and this seat is too bloody uncomfortable to remain seated on.

All I want to right now is to go home and cry myself into a deep, deep sleep before getting Cream to help me devour at least four buckets of ice cream while comforting me.

But of course the fates just wants to give me one extra punch to the face, it's not enough that I'm already down for the count, no, I need an extra kick or two to make the night perfectly wretched, cause the minute I leave the stall I find Sally doing the same right next to me.

And as our eyes meet, and her face lights up with a smile, I entertain a small notion of how sweet it would be to wrap my hands around her throat and strangle her to death.

But instead, I give my best fake smile, a smile she sees right through cause her own expression falters and fades as she notes the fiery rage in my eyes. "Sally, how nice to see you here, why, I'm deeply surprised."

Her mouth opens and closes not unlike a gold fish does as the heavy sneer hits her head on, my hands curling up at my sides as a few tears spill out of my eyes. "So, having just as fantastically crappy a date as me and Sonic is, because right now, I just can't tell you how much I enjoy spending my birthday watching my date drool over you."

As she stumbles back a bit, clearly unsure of how to tackle this little outburst of mine, her eyes falls onto the people around us who are all soaking in this little drama to fuel their table conversations for the rest of the week.

Then she moves back to face me. "Amy, I don't know, I'm here with Monkey Khan and." Her voice trails off as my shoulders begin to shake from a mixture of rage and hatred. "I don't even know… I can't..." her broken sentences flood my mind as my angers boils, it's target switching from her, to Sonic before settling on myself, I hate myself for getting used like this, for letting my first and only crush play me like a fool.

"Sally, I'm here with Sonic, he's got this crazy little scheme going on to get your love back by dating me in front of you." Oh yeah, going for the below the belt punches, spill Sonic's lame plan to Sally, leave her to think about it while I tell Sonic I'm going home, yup, I got a master plan too hedgehog and it beats you plan by a mile. "So, if you would excuse me, I gotta go out there and dump him so he can feel free to make a move on you tonight."

Turning around and punching the door open, I grit my teeth as I storm out, my rage fading as I watch Sonic look face down towards the table, his eyes are closed and his mouth moving silently, no doubt he's rehearsing his little speech for the moment when Sally decides to talk to him.

Well, he can forget it, I'm outta here, and as I loom in over the table I feel my left eye twitch as he hasn't even noticed my return, well, screw him, grabbing my jacket and purse I swiftly dress much to the amusement of the onlookers, then I check my watch and nod to myself.

"Sonic?" Speaking in a much softer tone then I had expected, I see his left eat twitch a bit as he's clearly picked up on my return, but he's still a bit too busy working out a perfect comeback to a question Sally might ask.

Gripping the back of the chair to avoid flying into a homicidal rampage, I shoot a quick glare out at the tables around us, seeing a few ladies and even some their husbands or lovers shooting back in shock from my death glare.

Now that I've shown who is the real alpha female here, it's time to get back to my mission, Sally is watching me no doubt, her hand near her mouth and her right eye narrowed, her classic thinking deeply position that always annoyed me, cause if I had tried standing like I'd look like an idiot while she makes it look good.

"Sonic, I just wanted to say thank you for the date, the food was great and I'm happy you choose this place." As I speak my anger fade as this part is true, I am glad he asked me out and the food was great, if a bit dull and with truly small portions.

As I remove my hands from the backrest of the chair, I begin to button up my jacket while fighting back tears I can suddenly feel coming. "Thank you for the fantastic birthday gift, but, I can't do this anymore, I can't sit here and pretend you didn't have something else in mind with this."

As he looks up in confusion, I swing my purse into place and turn around to leave, my head turning back to see him giving me a truly concern stare. "I'm sorry to see that you view me as nothing more then tool to exploit like this, and to know that you picked my birthday of all days to do it on hurts me more then I say."

"I'm going home Sonic." My voice cracks a bit as I say it while my eyes mist up from the heartache hitting me. "I'm going home and I want you to understand this, I want you to stay away from me until my feelings are sorted out."

As I take the first step forward, I hear the sound of a chair getting knocked over, no doubt Sonic standing up. "Amy?" Yup, Sonic alright, with a look or disbelief on his face I bet, well, I could check but right now, looking at him will make me break down right here and now, and I'm done getting humiliated for one night.

I hear him approach me hastily, he's not running but speed walking towards me, the movement of wind over my shoulder letting me know he's reaching out for me, but he never touches me as the next words speaks clearly that this is no longer something he cares about. "Sally?"

Everything falls silent afterwards as I walk through the dining room, my head hung low in shame and sorrow , Sally giving me a concern stare as I pass her before she turns back to face Sonic. "Sonic? What is this is what Amy told me right, are you just using her to get me jealous"

"What, no." Sonic fires back in a frantic voice, his cool composure now lost as evident by his voice. "I'm giving Amy the time of her life here, I mean this place is the most expensive, classy and romantic place in town."

And Sonic scores the record for crappiest excuse ever, this place is not romantic, not the most expensive and it's definitely not classy, the whole thing is so decked out with white walls, fur carpets and expensive paintings it screams money, money, money rather than classy place.

Whatever else Sonic and Sally says is lost on me as I step out into the reception area, cellphone open and dialing the local taxi service as my eyes homes on the waiter wrinkling his nose at me before I sneer back at him, the disgusted expression he makes more than worth it as I slip out the glass doors into the chilly night air while requesting a quick pick up.

As I slam the cab door, my mind can't help but drum up this comparison, my ride here was a luxury BMW that Sonic had rented that had me giggle with excitement, but my ride home, is a shitty taxi cab with chewing gum in the ceiling, talk about a contrast in style, I feel like the cab picking me up in front of the restaurant is feeling embarrassed for even getting called into this area or I'm mistaking some red graffiti on the hood for the car blushing.

And as my ride home begins, I cast a look back out at the street to find that unlike the movies, my knight and hero fails to show up with a look of desperate love on his face as he searches the crowds for the one true love he just let slip through his fingers.

Punching my car seat roughly, I let the first bitter tears of rage slip from my eyes, in a few minutes they'll turn into a waterfall of gut wrenching tears of sorrow and despair, the kind I only allow myself to shred in the comfort of my own home.

And there you have it, my night out of the town, a story if glory and defeat, a lesson in failed love and misery.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, angry and in need of froze sugary delights, so if you're still here in the morning, you can join me in raiding the local supermarket for buckets of ice-cream, and maybe even eat some of it with me as I cry about my crappy birthday.

But until then, it's goodnight for me.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this was supposed to be a short story, not this massive wall of text it's become, anyway, I'm not sure where I'll go with this or if it's even worth anything at all so for now this chapter can be considered a beta version, I really need to find a beta reader for my stories, anyway, leave a comment and give me your opinion on this and I'll figure out what to do with it in the mean time**

**Now I gotta back to work on the next chapter of Help Me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the extremely long delay in posting anything new.

It's not been easy for me, my real life just broke around me and left me with a depression, long bouts of stress and anger, as well as very little personal time.

I have a lot written for my stories and it's all saved inside windows word starter, which as of two weeks ago decided to go into broken mode, every one of my story doc refuses to open, the program won't start up or respondto anything I try.

So please try to forgive me while I attempt to recover earlier versions of my work ïnstead of having to start over.


End file.
